


Beauty and the Beast

by Reed900fanforlife



Series: Hannigram Fairy Tale Au's [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hannibal is the beast, M/M, Sassy Will Graham, Sigma Will, Will is belle, almost forced marriage, slight child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reed900fanforlife/pseuds/Reed900fanforlife
Summary: An au based upon the original story of the famous tale; "Beauty and the Beast" and " Little broomstick"
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannigram Fairy Tale Au's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009326
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. The Young Prince's  unfortunate beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So i was honestly just sitting round watching videos and the inspiration for this came up. Fairy tales and Hannigram are my two favorite things, so i thought why not ? I hope you all enjoy my stories.

No one's p.o.v

A young prince sat uncomfortably at a dinner table staring straight ahead and into space. Sitting at the table around him were ; His step father Count Lector, His sister Mischa Lector and a princess from a far away land, Bedelia Du Maurier. It was unknown why the princess and surprisingly his step father sat with him and his sister, considering his step father had barely acknowledged him since the death of his mother. But he had invited a guest, so there had to be only one reason why he was there, shifting slightly he turned his sights back to his father and decided to test the waters known as his step father.

" You had called upon me and demanded that I come immediately, May I know why " ? He asked the Count. The older Lector looked at him for a few seconds before he turned to Bedelia, motioned to her and began to speak. " This is Bedelia Du Maurier, Princess of the Western lands and oldest daughter of King Du Maurier. She is to become your omega and wife" The count says in an apathic manner. Hannibal freezes then and slowly begins to clench his fist, glaring at his step father with now red eyes he replies with another question.

" I beg your pardon"? he asks calmly despite the raging anger inside him, The count sighs and answers him, " You aren't deaf Boy. I said this princess is your bride" Hannibal stands abruptly as he says this, startling the lingering servants and his sister. " You can't possibly believe i am going to just marry her because your saying so, it is out of the question"! He roars at his step father. It is the count's turn to be angry now and that he is as he gets up and crosses to the other side of the table. Standing In front of Hannibal, he grabs the front of the boy's shirt and allows his own eyes to turn red.

" It wasn't a request Hannibal, You will do as you're told or I shall make you suffer the consequences" He snaps at him with a tone not left for argument. The young prince sneers at man and spits into his step father's face. The count looks at him with rage and strikes him across the face then, causing Hannibal to fall from the punch. But he does not weaken or cradles his face. Instead he glares at his so called father as he stands above him, " Be glad i had not done worse boy, I absolutely detest you and wish to be rid of you." The count says with hatred now in his voice. 

The prince laughs then and answers him, " Worry not Count, I hate you as well and wish to have you erased from existence, but i do not because of my mother and sister's request at the time" He looks over to Mischa then, seeing that she too had gotten up but now she looked frightened and at the verge of tears. He smiles at her in reassurance before he gets up and turns to the count. " And on that note may i remind you that you are not my father, You are my _step_ _father._ My mother's mistake of a lover and her murder" Hannibal says smirking at the count's now pale face.

The count steps closer to Hannibal and glares up at him, " How dare you accuse me of your mother's murder"?! he yells into his face. Hannibal rolls his eyes and answers him, "It isn't an accusation you uncultivated swine, It is a fact." Hannibal answers in sarcastic manner, The count's face puffs out then and he reaches towards the table. Grabbing a knife he then slashes Hannibal across the face and kicks him to the ground. Mischa who had been silent the entire time rushes forward as the count leaps at hannibal and aims the knife at him.

"No! Stop it father! I beg you, Hannibal did mean any ill intent"! She cries while trying to pull the count off her older brother. The other Alpha slaps her across the face and pushes her roughly to the side, " Stay out of this you whore! Or i shall end your life along with this cocky brat"!. After watching the demon above him hurt his sister, Hannibal grabs his throat and begins to choke him in both retaliation and anger. The count flaps his arms at the impact, drops the knife and tries to escape Hannibal's hold, Hannibal does not allow it and flips the man while also putting then putting him in a choke hold.

" You dare to hurt to my sister and speak to her in such a way?! _Now you shall receive your death"!_ Hannibal roars at him. Now as this had all began to go on, the servants had all began to run out of the room, traumatized by the situation happening In front of them. Mischa begins to sob and Bedelia ? The princess also rushes out of the room, deciding that she wanted no part in this drama or rather not be a witness either. 

Hannibal frowns and tightens his grip on the man's throat not caring if people had seen the murder been committed. He apologizes to his mother and sister silently in his heart, but does not feel regret as the man has to go. However faith does not always planned, perhaps he had been too lost in his thoughts or his anger. Because he fails to see his step father scraping a pattern in the floor, the count had accepted that the boy on him would not stop until he ends his life. So he pulls the card he had hidden up his sleeve for all these years, then he shoves at Hannibal with all his strength. The prince snarls and lets him go but not without slicing the count's wrist in the process, he is then flung to the side and is left startled.

Both Lector siblings watches as the count gets up coughing and hanging his wrist over the pattern that they had failed to see. Then the man begins to mutter some words under his breath. A puff a smoke starts to come from the ground and a figure begins to appear at the count's side, Both Hannibal and Mischa then proceed to watch as spirit in a cloak is now visible . Noting their surprised faces, the count turns to he spirit and orders. " Now do as you're to do sorcerer, punish that boy and destroy his image for his disobedience"! The spirit nods and turns to Hannibal while raising his hand towards him, When Hannibal sees this he moves to grab his sister and escape.\

It is too late however as magic hits his skin and surrounds his body, It freezes him in place and begins to do it's intended. Then the prince watches in horror as his hands, upper torso and all the way down to his legs begin to grow larger. Rough fur replaces the hairs on his body and the teeth on his mouth becomes fangs, the sudden transformation is painful and he screams during it. The transformation soon starts to come to an end and Hannibal had fell to the ground while it was happening. The magic that had surrounded Hannibal was gone and now he kneeled on the ground while panting hard.

He looks up at his step father and the spirit in fury and speaks " What have you done"? He asks noticing that his voice deepen as well. They both don't answer and he gets up, starting to approach them, he watches as his step father's face pales even more. " _WHAT HAVE YOU DONE"?!_ He roars this time demanding an answer, causing his step father t tremble violently. Getting more furious because of the silence he decides to find out for himself and looks into the glass window that faced the table.

What he sees makes him let out an ear splitting shout, making his step father cover his ears and his sister flee the room. Then count watched as he begins to tear down the room. What he had seen in the window was a beast, the spirit had turned him into a hideous beast. Realizing this fact he turns from the table and charges towards his step father with the intent to finish the earlier attempt of murder. Said man crawls back into a corner while screaming at the spirit, " What is this ?! What have you done"?!. The spirit turns away with a smirk, : " What you have asked Count". His step father shakes his head violently. " No, This was not what i wished! Change him back immediately " ! he orders.

The spirit raises his brow, " Change him back"? I'm afraid that's quite impossible Count. That is the only wish i can grant." The spirit says simply and steps to the side allowing Hannibal to stand infront of his step father. " Karma has no menu Count, You get served what you deserve" The spirit says and watches as Hannibal strikes down and rips out his step father's heart. The man gasps in shock for a moment before falling over to the side with a look of terror on his face. Hannibal crushes his heart infront of him and the light in his eyes dies. 

Hannibal turns to the spirit and growls at him, the spirit seems to understand what he means and speaks. " As i said before prince i can not change you back because your step father has wished it" Hannibal glares at the spirit and he continues, " But what i can do is lessen the effect and present a way to break the curse". " How can be done? Must i have to gather herbs to make a potion"? Hannibal asks with hope. The spirit shakes his head and holds out his palm towards Hannibal, a rose appears in his hand then.

Hannibal looks at the flower with confusion, " How will this break my curse"? he asks annoyed. " As long as you live this rose will bloom and a petal shall fall each year. You have until your twenty first birthday to gain a lover and a mate to fall in love with you despite your appearance. Then and only then shall your curse be broken" The spirt says. " And how shall i do that? There is no way any living person shall love me, especially with my looks"! The prince exclaimed. The spirit looked at him with pity, " I'm afraid that's all i can do milord and I advice you do try. If you do not, you shall remind a beast forever" 

With that the spirit places the rose in his hand and disappears from sight. The room became dark then and Hannibal stares down at the rose with a frown, feeling tempted to toss it aside. It was futile after all, Because who could love a beast?


	2. The belle named Will

No one's p,o,v

In a large manor there was a man named Noah Graham who lived with with his three children, two girls and a boy. The two girls named Alana and Freddie were omegas and the boy named Will was a sigma . As a father and any other parent, he loved all three of them dearly and held them close to his heart. He always carried a set of pictures of them and whenever a stranger asked for them, he flip it open and show it them proudly while speaking fondly. 

Now seeing that Noah loved them all very much, Every little things they asked for or wished made him never say no to them at all. But this didn't apply to all three of them, It was Alana and Freddie who were the demanding and spoiled ones, Alana always would demand Silkily dresses and Freddie would demand expensive jewellery. Will however rarely or never at all asked his father for anything, He would always tell his father that his safety and presence was enough to him and better than any gift. This statement from his son would make the man tear up, because Will reminded so much of his late wife. Ella Graham had been just as kind and never demanding as Will, A daringly and sweet sigma she had been and Noah missed her a lot.

However despite Will always telling him that he didn't need or want gifts, his father would insist it was alright and told his son that it was okay to be a little selfish. He would also remind Will that he could afford it because in reality Noah was extremely rich, he owned a cargo company which made a lot. So to please his father, Will would ask for a gift but always a small one. Smiling with delight, Noah would nod, kiss Will on the forehead and promise to bring the requested gift back. Then he would leave and after their father would leave for his work, Alana and Freddie would shake their heads in disgust at his requests. Will didn't care however, as a matter a fact he would pay no heed to them and then he would go off to another part of the house just to ignore his sisters.

* * *

Now a normal day in the Graham household would proceed like this ; Their father would leave for work and the Graham sisters would begin entertaining themselves in two ways. The first way was with the suitors both Alpha and Beta that would come to the household with gifts such as chocolate and flowers to see the Graham sisters. Each time the bell had rang, Will would be down there to open it up to welcome their guests and usher them to his sisters. Then he would watch as they all would go to the both of them and offer the gifts to while trying to coax them into proposals of marriage. The sisters would pay no heed to the suitors at all though, instead they would snatch up the gifts and insult the suitors because of quality or appearance. 

Will would never admit it aloud but he had always taken a little guilty pleasure in watching the suitors smile and try to ignore the insults. They had afterall deserved it because these suitors merely attempted courtship for the Graham money , they didn't attempt it for love. Being the youngest of the Graham siblings he himself had not had suitors yet and for that he was very content. Reason being was that he sometimes would like to imagine and dream what it would be like ; He would be like a prince, handsome and kind. He would perhaps fall in love instantly because it would be faith, Will didn't care for money or status because after all it was for love. He knew it was stupid but he had a right to dream no matter how helpless and unrealistic it seemed. 

Then afterall the silly attempts of courtship had been done, the rest of the day was spent directly in the second way of entertainment. Parties, The Graham sisters _(never Will)_ would entertain them selves by dressing up in fancy dresses and head off to at least three parties in one evening. Gossip had always been the main reason for attendance and The Graham sisters could _never_ let that pass them, so they would be gone for hours. Will didn't mind the openness in the household, it wasn't nice to admit but the house was quiet when his god awful sisters weren't there. So he would eagerly help them prepare and would let them out with a happy heart, then he would curl up by the window and read books in the library.


	3. A Father's  Misfortune & His Youngsters Disappointment

No one's p.o.v

Noah Graham exited the carriage and walked towards his home with a feeling of worthlessness and despair. He was worried because just how was he to break the news to the children? Especially the girls... He walked with heavy steps and slowly opened the door, walking in with a sunken heart he made his way towards the living room and looked in. There in the living room all three of his children sat, Alana and Freddie had two suitors in front of them and Will... His S _weet Will_ sat in the opposite chair reading a book always.

Sighing to himself, he walked into the room and began to spoke, " My children rid yourself of company, i must speak to you all regarding bad news" Both girls looked at him with confusion but Will looked at his father with worry. Getting up and motioning to the suitors, he guided them through the living room and the door then he came back to his upset father. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he guided his father over to a nearby chair because of the paleness on his face and then he sat down. 

As Noah sat down in it, he looked at his three children with sadness before he began, " When i arrived at my company today I received awful news. Due to the storms that had been active at the west, my cargo ships that i had sent out had been caught up in the sea's wrath and had suffered major damages" He waited for well before looking at his children, both Freddie and Alana had shock on their faces while Will had a look of pity on his. 

Noah then continued with pain in his voice, " Of course my men were unable to save any of the goods and i lost everything". When he said this both Alana and Freddie began to hyperventilate and Noah began to sob, " I'm sorry my children, I have failed you all." Will got and went over to his father, sitting by his side and putting his arms around his crying father. " What are you saying father? You haven't failed us, It shall all right very soon. Calm down" He said in a soothing tone, His father looked at him before hugging his son as well. 

Alana and Freddie disagreed however out of their selfishness, " Oh shut it you stupid boy! Nothing shall be all right"! Alana cried at him, Freddie glared at him in retaliation and then began to sink in the cushions. " We wont be able to do anything now, No parties, No gatherings, Our status will be ruined! Oh Father how could you"?! Freddie exclaimed dramatically. As she said this Will turned to her with anger and frustration.

" Freddie just how could you say that?! Our father is clearly upset and the first thing you can think about is social gathering and status"?! He hissed at the red haired girl causing her to shut up at once. Shaking his head in disbelief, he stroked his father's back soothing as he felt his shaking begin in decrease. " I have more bad news for you all my children. Because of my losses, we wont be able to live in our home anymore. I just simply wont be able to pay the mortgage" Noah said bitterly.

" That means we're going to move, am i right"? Will asks receiving s nod in reply. " But where shall we go father"? Will continues asking another question. " I don't know my son! This disaster came down onto me so suddenly that had not considered my options"! Noah answered. Will sighed harshly and continued to hold his father close. 

And that was how they spended the evening, silent and worried for the future that was to become of them.


	4. The beginning of a family's new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the cold reality had fallen upon them and the Grahams suffer it they then try to live and adjust. It isn't easy at first but they soon enough get used to it.

No one's p.o.v.

The next morning the sun did not rise, it was good perhaps as the Grahams spirits had darken like the sky above them. They clung close to each other as they headed out the door and huddled together in the carriage with one horse to pull them. As they got in Noah slapped the whip against the ground and with that the horse began to pull the carriage forward and away from the grand mansion they had lived in. 

The mood in the carriage was depressing and to make matters worse, a storm had decided to come their way on the journey. Along with this storm bitter winds came too, chilling the Grahams to the bones and making Mr. Graham lose his grip on the reins. He had stopped the carriage just out of town and began to cough violently, the two girls sneering at him with disgust and moved away but Will rushed to the aid of his sick father. He rubbed Noah's back a few times before he began to insist to take over the task of leading the horse and after a few debates his father nodded reluctantly and took his place under the blanket that had been covering the siblings.

When his father did this, Will sighed with relief and sit in his place. It was cold but he could bear it for the sake of his father, he shook the reins then and the horse moved again. Will decided that he would take the path that lead to the country side, there probably might be an abandoned cottage somewhere. And so he began to look, Seconds turned into minutes and minutes to possibly an hour or two. He didn't know and it hadn't matter because a small miracle had happened, he had finally spotted a abandoned cottage! 

* * *

Will felt his face lit up despite the weather and quickly steered the horse towards it. As he stopped at the house he turned around to alert his family only to notice that they had all fallen asleep. He leaned across the spot he was at and only shook his father as he did not want to deal with his sisters. Noah jumped at the contact and turned to Will just as the sigma leaned back, Will pointed to the cottage and Noah smiled before catching his son in a hug. Will returned the gesture and together they got down from the carriage leaving the girls in it to inspect the cottage. 

When they edged closer Will grabbed at the latch of the door and slowly twisted it, The door swung open and Will stepped inside of it to look around. It was extremely dark inside because of the boards that had been covering the windows and it smelled musty inside. The floors creaked noisy signaling their need for repair, dust covered the broken furniture, the empty fire place and the wooden walls had plant vines running down on them. It was in an awful state but it would have to do for now, they could fix it later on when the storm passed. Turning to his father he signaled for him to bring his siblings inside before he turned to the fire place, he could start up a fire with the abandoned logs and newspaper he had passed earlier.

With a nod he moved towards the other side of the room and grabbed the items while taking out his pocket lighter, he moved the cobwebs that had been in his way and placed the newspaper on the fire place surface. He opened the cover of his lighter and flicked it once causing the flame to appear, then he moved it towards the newspaper allowing the flame to catch onto it and spread, it caught on soon and Will began to add the fire wood to it. As he leaned back he felt a hand clasp his shoulder, looking up he saw that his father had gotten in and was standing behind him. He smiled at his father and the Alpha began to speak, "Thank you my child, I don't know what i would have done had you not been around" Will shook his head and stood up in front of Noah " You don't have to thank me for this small deed father, it's my duty and joy to take care of you' Will replied.

His father smiled lovingly at him and caressed his face, Noah honestly felt like crying because he felt overjoyed for having Will as his son. His son had not even complained even once during the ordeal, he had just smiled, reassured his father and took over in his time of weakness. Leaning forward, Noah gently kissed Will on the forehead and pulled his son into his arms. While he had been doing this, the sisters had moved forward and had sat in front of the fire while glaring at the two males. It was unfair! Here they both were scared and lost but what had their father been doing? He had been hugging and praising their stupid brother! He should have comforting them not clinging to their pathetic excuse of a sigma brother! But they soon ignored them and turned their attention away from them. The males had not noticed however, they were too lose in the small miracle that had happened. 

* * *

The next few days after the storm had consisted of the Grahams settling down into the cottage. Both father and son worked on their own and began to began to make the place more suitable. First they began by removing all boards from the windows, tearing down all the vines on the walls, dusted the floors and fire place, washed the sheets they had found in the bedrooms upstairs and then lastly went to town to gather food with the little money left. During this period Will had tried to earn money and look for jobs along with his father, they were hard jobs with labor that included a lot of heavy lifting and carrying but they earned money. Then soon enough along with their incomes they both were able to put food on the table.

Will got accustomed to their new life easily and was more then delighted to help his father out. Sometimes it made him feel sad when he thought about all that had happened but at the sight of the country life around him, he immediately felt back into ease. As a child his father had large gardens around the front and back of the house, he had loved to visit them and touch all the lilies, daises, gardenias, gerbera daisies and orchids. It had felt like a safe haven for him so he had spent must of time playing with his dog and reading books in the garden. Seeing that he had missed it dearly, Will managed to buy some seeds and had created a small garden of his own, he felt joy at the sight of it while he took care of it. 

* * *

A month had passed while the Graham family had been living in the cottage. Will had just gotten back from the forest after collecting fire wood when he noticed a horse In front of the cottage. As he went up closer he saw young man climbing off the animal, from taking a sniff of his scent he noticed that it was beta. The man must have noticed him because he quickly turned around and made his way over to Will. " Are you Noah Graham" ? the beta asked standing in front of him. Will shook his head and replied, " No I am not but i am his son. What do you need"? 

The young man reached around his waist and pulled an envelope from the bag on him, " My name is Author Stewart, I am messenger who has been sent by from the docks. I have a letter for you father" He answered while handing the letter to Will. Will took it and scanned the address at the side noting that it had indeed been from the docks. He nodded and thanked the messenger, " Thank you Mr. Stewart, I'll ensure he gets it right now" he says moving around the beta. He nodded and went back on his horse then left.

After Will finished watching him leave, the sigma headed in the house, closed the door and put the fire wood aside. He then began to ascend the stairs and moved towards his father's room. Knocking the door softly, he waited for a while until his father told him to come in. He did as was told and shut the door behind him, then he showed the envelope to his father. " A letter has arrived for you, the messenger that had came said it was from the docks" His father paused from folding his shirts, " A letter from the docks" ? His father asked with surprise and confusion. 

Will nodded and his father made his way towards the sigma while taking the letter from his hand. He looked over to the blue eyed boy before he slowly began to open it. 


End file.
